Selamat Tidur
by Keirch
Summary: One Shot. 1827 Warning: Character Death. Sebuah tragedi terjadi.


**Pairing: 1827 aka HibaTsuna**

**Genre: _Hurt-Comfort, Angst, Tragedy_**

**Warning: OOC, _chara death_, _typo, gaje_**

**Disclaimer: KHR bukan punya saya kalau tidak 1827 pasti canon :p**

**Note: **

"Imagine person B dying in person A's arms, but person B's final request is for person A to sing them a song. Person A proceeds to sing the lyrics in between sobs and chokes, and person B gives a little smile before dying."

-Imagine your OTP

* * *

Bau amis menyelimuti ruangan sempit itu. Asap mengepul tebal menghalangi pandangan. Ruangan itu gelap dan pengap. Tsunayoshi Sawada berjalan dengan menyeret kakinya berusaha mencari seseorang di tengah kekacauan itu. Dirinya dipenuhi rasa cemas.

"Hibari-san!" Teriaknya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hibari-san!" Teriaknya sekali lagi dan sekali lagi teriakkannya ditelan kegelapan ruangan.

"Kyoya!"

Tiga kali panggilannya tidak dijawab. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak. Kepalanya pening. Rasa takut menyelimutinya. Ia tidak ingin intuisi kepercayaannya yang sedari tadi memberikannya firasat buruk terjadi._ Tetapi ini intuisi kepercayaannya._

"Tidak. Ia masih hidup. Hidup._"_ Berkali-kali ia merapalkan mantra itu dikepalanya sembari ia mencari orang yang dipanggilnya Hibari tadi. Perlahan kabut asap menipis. Keadaan ruangan yang mengenaskan semakin terlihat jelas setiap detiknya. Tsuna menyergit akan pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

Ruangan itu berbau kematian. Beberapa mayat terlihat tergeletak di lantai. Dingin tidak bergerak. Beberapa dengan anggota tubuh berceceran. Darah mewarnai lantai dengan warna merah. Cairan yang sama mengotori sepatu hitam bersih Tsuna yang sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah orang itu.

Mata Tsuna yang sekarang sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan, melihat sebentuk siluet tubuh yang dikenalnya. Ia segera berlari ke tempat siluet itu berada secepat kakinya yang terluka dapat membawanya. Beberapa kali ia tersandung mayat-mayat dihadapannya dan jatuh terjerembab. Tentu saja hal ini tidak akan menghentikannya. Sebanyak apapun ia terjatuh, sebanyak itu pula ia akan bangun. Biarpun harus merangkak sekalipun, ia akan sampai ke tempat itu.

Sesampainya di sana, ia menyingkirkan mayat yang tertumpuk di atas tubuh orang yang dicarinya sebelum ia duduk di sebelahnya. "Kyoya? Kyoya! Sadarlah!" Ia mengguncang tubuh kekasihnya perlahan sambil mengangkat badan orang itu ke atas pangkuannya dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya. Tsuna tidak peduli pakaiannya tidak akan bisa dipakai lagi setelah ini. Keadaan orang ini lebih penting daripada itu.

Kyoya Hibari adalah kekasih Tsunayoshi Sawada. Mereka baru saja bertemu setelah beberapa bulan berpisah ketika tragedi ini terjadi. Padahal mereka berencana untuk kencan setelah tugas ini selesai tetapi apa mau dikata. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan seseorang akan meninggal.

"Kyoya?" Panggilnya sekali lagi dengan suara tertahan. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata Tsuna. Matanya terasa panas. Keadaan tubuh kekasihnya cukup mengenaskan. Kalau tidak mau dibilang mengerikan dengan luka bakar terlihat begitu parah dibagian tubuh sebelah kanan.

"...Tsuna...yoshi?" Sebuah suara serak memecahkan keheningan ruangan.

"Kyoya!" Warna wajah Tsuna seketika itu menjadi cerah. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang sakit? Dimana? Ada yang bisa kulakukan?" Racaunya tidak karuan.

Hibari merasakan setetes air jatuh mengenai pipinya yang tidak terbakar. "Kau menangis?"

"Eh?" Tsuna memegang wajahnya dan menghapus air mata itu. Ia terlalu senang untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya menangis. "Maaf, aku terlalu senang. Kukira kau tidak akan bangun lagi." Lucu juga mengingat beberapa detik sebelumnya air mata itu adalah air mata kesedihan.

Hibari terkekeh perlahan. "Wajahmu jelek." Tsuna tersenyum mendengar ejekan itu. Hibari berusaha mengangkat tangan kirinya tetapi gagal. Tsuna yang menyadari usaha Hibari segera mengangkat tangan kiri Hibari, menaruhnya di pipinya. Ia memegang tangan itu seperti sesuatu yang begitu berharga. "Apakah kau terluka?" Hibari kembali bertanya dengan suaranya yang serak.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Sedikit lecet di beberapa tempat. Hanya itu." Bohong Tsuna. Sebenarnya, ia sudah tidak bisa merasakan seluruh kaki kirinya hanya saja ia tidak mau membuat kekasihnya khawatir. Lagipula lukanya lebih ringan daripada luka Hibari. "Sudah simpan tenagamu. Aku telah menghubungi Gokudera. Bantuan akan segera datang. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi."

Saat-saat ledakan itu kembali terlintas di benak Hibari. Ketika bom itu dilemparkan, ia mendorong Tsuna ke samping sehingga dirinya yang menerima ledakan. Ia berhasil menghindar hanya saja jangkauan dan daya ledakan peledak itu di luar perhitungannya sehingga terjadilah keadaan ini.

Dirinya yakin pelakunya adalah orang sinting yang rela mengorbankan begitu banyak orang yang tidak berhubungan hanya untuk membunuh Tsuna. Tetapi hal seperti ini tidaklah aneh dalam dunia yang sudah rusak ini.

Hibari merasa penglihatannya mulai kabur dan matanya terasa begitu berat. Padahal ia masih ingin terjaga tetapi tubuhnya menolak keinginannya. Tenaganya pun menghilang entah kemana seperti air yang menguap. Ia lega kekasihnya tidak terluka serius tetapi ia kecewa akan dirinya. Kecewa akan kelalaiannya, kecewa karena waktunya tidak banyak lagi. Bukan dirinya jika tidak mencoba melawan keadaan, sayangnya manusia tidak bisa melawan kematian. Tidak terkecuali dirinya.

"Tsunayoshi." Panggilnya dengan suara perlahan.

"Ya?"

"Bernyanyilah untukku."

Tsuna terdiam akan permintaan aneh kekasihnya. Intuisinya semakin memberikan perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan. Dirinya mati-matian membuang perasaan itu._ Tidak! Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu._ Teriak Tsuna dalam hati.  
"Aku lelah. Ingin beristirahat." Hibari merasakan bahwa kesadarannya semakin menghilang. Ia ingin mendengar nyanyian kekasihnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Suara Tsuna tidaklah seperti suara penyanyi terkenal agak kasar tetapi suara Tsuna selalu memberikannya ketenangan kepada dirinya dan rasa kangen yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan. Tidaklah terlalu berlebihan meminta hal ini untuk saat-saat terakhir. Kalau bukan sekarang meminta, Hibari yakin dirinya akan menyesal. Waktunya sudah hampir habis.

Tsuna tersenyum kecut. Mengerti bahwa ia tidak bisa mengubah keadaan dan semua sudah terlambat. "Beristirahatlah, Kyoya." Tsuna menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Pelupuknya kembali dipenuhi air mata kesedihan yang siap tumpah. "Aku akan bernyanyi untukmu." Tsuna pun mulai bernyanyi. Nyanyiannya bercampur dengan suara sesenggukkan dan isak tangis. Kenangan-kenangan akan kekasihnya terputar di benaknya seperti sebuah film. Pertemuan pertama mereka, pernyataan cinta, pergulatan hubungan mereka, ulang tahun, tahun baru, janji-janji, sumpah- semuanya. Kini semua itu hanya tinggal kenangan.

"Kenapa kau mendorongku ketika itu? Ini tidak adil-"

Kalau melihat saat-saat ledakan dari sudut pandang Tsuna, sebenarnya Tsuna bisa menghentikan bom itu dan Hibari tidak perlu mati. Ia memang terlambat menyadari adanya bom itu dan kalau Hibari tidak mendorongnya ketika itu, walau dengan teknik _Zero Point Breakthrough_ andalannya, dirinya tetap akan terluka. Paling tidak, tidak perlu ada perpisahan atau dirinya saja yang meninggal.

Semakin lama suaranya terdengar semakin serak. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil terus bernyanyi. Diakhir nyanyiannya, ia berbisik, "Tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku—akan baik-baik saja. Selamat tidur, kekasihku, aku mencintaimu. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di kehidupan mendatang." Lalu mengecup dahi Hibari seakan ia menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur dan melipat kedua tangan Hibari di dada Hibari.

Hibari memang terlihat seperti orang tidur, begitu tenang dan damai walau pada wajahnya terdapat luka bakar yang banyak penyesalan yang dibawanya. Penyesalan terbesarnya adalah ia harus meninggalkan kekasihnya lalu Namimori. Ah, waktu tidak akan pernah cukup jika mengikuti keinginannya. Ia ingin bersama selamanya tetapi setiap manusia suatu saat pasti akan menutup usia.

Kira-kira 10 menit setelah Tsuna selesai bernyanyi. Bala bantuan pun datang. Kabar mengenai kematian Hibari cukup mengagetkan beberapa pihak. Tidak ada yang menyangka orang seperti Hibari akan meninggal. Yah, tidak ada yang bisa menebak takdir.

Pemakaman untuk Hibari diadakan setelah mengusut tuntas siapa pelaku di balik tragedi itu. Sesuai permintaan Tsuna, upacara pemakaman dengan gaya tradisional di kota Namimori dan hanya dihadiri oleh orang-orang terdekat. Hal ini pun tidak diberitakan secara besar-besaran.

Upacara berlangsung cepat dan khusyuk. Satu per satu pengunjung pulang setelah mengucapkan sepatah, dua patah kata untuk menyemangati Tsuna atau memperlihatkan rasa belasungkawa mereka sampai tinggal Tsuna seorang diri.

Tsuna berdiri dengan bantuan kruk yang menyangga badannya. "Kyoya, kau jahat meninggalkanku sendirian. Bagaimana dengan janji kalau kau akan datang jika kupanggil?" Ujarnya sambil menyentuh batu nisan dihadapannya. Sekali lagi matanya terasa panas.

"Aku..." Tsuna mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya menahan air matanya. "Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu, diizinkan untuk mencintaimu, mendampingimu. Dirimu itu sudah menjadi bagian dari diriku sehingga saat ini rasanya kosong. Setiap pagi, ketika menyadari kau sudah tidak ada, aku menjadi takut. Rasanya seperti kehilangan arah."

Tsuna tertawa perlahan, "Heran. Padahal sebelum bertemu denganmu aku tidak seperti ini. Reborn pasti memarahiku jika mendengar kata-kataku tadi." Tsuna menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Tetapi, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku sudah bisa menerima kematianmu sedikit demi sedikit. Aku memang mahkluk lemah tetapi aku tidak sendirian. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang." Ujarnya sambil memperhatikan awan putih yang berarak perlahan.

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi._

Fin.

* * *

**AN:**

**Ah..halo. :D**

**Akhirnya post fic lagi~ Ini pertama kalinya nulis _chara death/tutupmuka_**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca! _RnR, please!_**

**uwu**


End file.
